


First date gone wrong

by sarih93



Series: The Diner [2]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarih93/pseuds/sarih93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christen was really excited about her date with Julie. But what happens when their first date gets hijacked by two oblivious nerds?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First date gone wrong

Christen had been flirting with the cute barista at Starbucks for weeks but she didn't have the courage to ask her out until Kelley threatened to do it for her. The barista, Julie, had said yes and Christen didn't stop smiling for the entire day.

For their date Christen chose a diner close to the campus so that the date would be casual. She’s just parking her car when she sees that Julie is almost at the diner’s door so she hurries over. She calls her name and Julie turns around.

“Hi! Looks like we’re in sync today,” Julie greets her with a big smile on her face and it makes Christen’s heart skip a beat to see Julie so excited to see her. Julie opens the door for Christen.

The diner isn’t very busy so the two girls get to sit in a booth. After they are seated and while they get their order taken the two girls don’t talk much. There are a lot of things Christen wants to talk with Julie about and there’s also a lot about the girl she wants to know like how she got that scar on her cheek.

"I’m so glad you picked this place, I love it so much I come all the time with my friends," Julie says after their waitress leave.

“Their milkshakes are amazing,” Christen adds.

“I know!” Julie exclaims.

“So Christen… where are you from?” Julie puts her elbows on the table and leans closer to Christen.

“I’m a local, born and raised in LA.”

“That’s cool, do you go home often?”

“Yeah but mostly to see my dogs,” Christen admits.

“I love dogs! How many do you have?”

“Two, do you have any pets?”

Julie is just about to answer when she’s interrupted by a girl with short hair who is accompanied by a taller girl with long brown hair.

“JJ you didn't tell us you were coming here today”

“Oh sorry I’m here with Christen” Julie says and points at Christen who waves awkwardly.

“Hey, I’m Meghan and that’s Morgan. You guys don’t mind if we sit with you right? This place is packed.” Christen looks around and it’s true, she just hadn't noticed. But still they’re on a date so they don’t have to sit with Julie’s friends but she also doesn't want them to think she’s rude. Christen looks at Julie to see what she’s going to do but Julie also seems to be waiting for Christen’s reaction. Julie’s friends don’t seem to pick up on their hesitation; in fact they look like they’re wondering why no one is saying anything.

“Sure, grab a seat” Christen caves at the end. Meghan sits next Julie and Morgan next to Christen.

Meghan and Morgan are funny and Julie does her best to include Christen in the conversation but after a while Christen gets tired. This really wasn't what she had hoped their first date would be like. Under the table she sends a 911 text to Kelley so that her best friend would give her an excuse to leave. Almost immediately her phone starts ringing.

“I’m guessing your date with blondie isn't going too well?”

“Yes,” is all Christen says, too aware that she has an audience. 

“Well just tell her that I locked myself out of the apartment”

“Really Kell, again?” Christen says trying to sound annoyed although right now it’s probably not that hard.

“You can watch a movie with us, I promise Hope and I will be on our best behavior.” On the background Christen can clearly hear Hope add “You’re the one with no self-control.”

“Ok Kelley I’ll be right there.” Christen hangs up and looks at Julie who seems disappointed at the idea of her leaving. For a moment she thinks about calling Kelley back and staying but she’s also disappointed at the way their first date turned out to be.

“That was my roommate, she locked herself out of the dorm so I have to go help her” Christen explains while she collects all of her stuff.

“Oh men that sucks, Kling is incapable of leaving the dorm with her key” Morgan comments. Meghan looks offended but she doesn't dispute what Morgan said

“Yeah well, bye guys it was nice meeting you.” She looks at Julie wanting to add something more but she doesn't know what to say to her.

Christen is almost back to her car when she hears Julie calling her name. She turns around and sees Julie jogging to catch up to her.

“I’m sorry about your roommate and I’m sorry my friends are the most oblivious dorks in the entire world but I really like you, I think you’re smart and gorgeous. This really isn't how I wanted today to go and I would like another chance. I promise none of my friend will crash our date.” Julie has a pleading look on her face by the end of her confession that’s admittedly really cute

“I’d like that,” Christen says softly and Julie perks up with a big smile.

“Do you like Japanese?

“I love it.” By now Christen's smile rivals Julie's

“Great! Ok I’ll call you later.”

Christen thought Julie would go back to the diner but instead she actually walked her to her car. She couldn't wait for their second first date.


End file.
